the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Becomes a Drag Queen
Harry Smith Becomes a Drag Queen is an episode of The Bully TV series. Like with Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson, it was first aired in March 2017 to celebrate two years of The Bully. However, it takes place before the events of that episode. Plot The Black Foot Gang are walking around Colham High School in the evening with graffiti spray cans while laughing. When they get to the back of the school, Harry Smith instructs them to write "COLHAM SUCKS" using the spray cans, which they obey. They all laugh and start walking away, but David Marshall then spots the CCTV camera, so he grabs some mud and chucks it at the camera. They then proceed to run away. The next day, the boys are sitting in class as normal, until there is a tannoy saying "Could the following pupils please come to my office immediately: David Marshall, Harry Smith, Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington." The four get out of their classes, panicking. They all meet up and walk to the office together. When they arrive, Robert and Alan Davidson appear unhappy. The former asks in a stern voice: "What did you four do last evening?". Harry asks why, so he repeats it. He asks why again, so he repeats it more sternly. He finally decides to confess that they vandalised the back of the school, claiming that they were drunk. Alan tells them that being drunk is not a good excuse. After several minutes of talking, Alan gives them two options: put on a drag queen performance in the school's assembly hall in two days or be reported to the police. All four pick the former, feeling that they could put up with it. He bursts out laughing and calls them gay. Mitchell asks if he could buy the dresses, wigs, makeup and lipstick for them, though he says "Seriously? You guys are being punished, so buy everything yourself!" The four walk out, angry about having to do a drag queen performance. Harry mentions that their names will be mud for the rest of their school days, while Jamie says "Look to the bright side - it won't last forever". Later on, Mitchell goes to Tescow, sighing that he's the one who is buying the dresses, wigs, makeup and lipstick. He grabs a trolley and goes to the clothes section and grabs random dresses. Meanwhile, Harry is in his bedroom, unhappy about doing the drag queen performance. He has some flashbacks to when he "became" a female footballer and put on Ellie McCoy's dress as a joke - he starts to wonder if he would actually enjoy being a drag queen. He also wonders if Nathan White would enjoy being a drag queen. Two days later, the four boys are in their classes, chatting. Alan suddenly goes on the tannoy and announces that The Black Foot Gang are putting on a drag queen show and that they want as many people as possible to attend. The four members bash their heads on the desks while almost everyone in the school bursts out laughing. Mae MacDonald laughs so hard she wets herself, causing pee to drip onto the floor. Catriona McMillan collapses from so much laughter. Later on, the gang go into the changing room and change into the dresses. They put the wigs, makeup and lipstick on afterwards. All four sigh and walk out of the changing room, feeling embarrassed. As they walk past people, many of them struggle to hold in their laughter. They eventually enter the assembly hall and get on stage, noticing almost everyone in the school is watching them. As they stand on stage looking unhappy, "Birthday Bumps" by Riassa comes on! They unenthusiastically start dancing to the awful song, causing everyone to burst out laughing. After a few more awful pop songs are played, Harry can no longer bear it. He grabs David before whispering to him his plan. The pair do huge farts together, which are so loud it drowns out "Spread (Turn it Down)" by Kim Karsedashian. Jamie and Mitchell then stop dancing and the four walk off stage together. The music is turned off. The post-credits scene shows Alan struggling to hold in his laughter from the drag show while carrying his new son Lennox Davidson. Nicola Davidson smiles at both of them. After this, it shows Peter Donald talking about how The Bully has already turned two years old. He thanks the fans for their ongoing support. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes